


Ex-Aid同人：全员宠物咖啡店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Bugsters are Staffs, Humans are pets, Pet Coffee Shop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 2





	Ex-Aid同人：全员宠物咖啡店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人：全员宠物咖啡店脑洞-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f2e29fc)

[ 149](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f2e29fc)

### [Ex-Aid同人：全员宠物咖啡店脑洞](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f2e29fc)

灵感始于 [@黒方](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=481148719) 画的脑洞：<https://weibo.com/2035889973/EAeWqzjvk?type=repost#_rnd1489808204052>

［不过因为宠物店的话，有朝一日会被卖出去。卖不出去反而很奇怪，所以我改成了宠物咖啡店。现在这种店很流行，希望来个混合版］

**注：这里是Bugster人类设定，人类都动物设定。所以为了符合人类，Bugster们的名字会有一定变动，可能选自中之人。以及因为是咖啡店，所以宠物都选择了小型的。**

  


  


——人类——

  


町井 石墨：

（相比古拉法德，石墨这个翻译更靠近日本人）

CR咖啡店的店长，CR是Café Rebirth的缩写。其实他起初对这个并没什么兴趣，并且只开了一家普通没名气的咖啡店。但他有个宛如被诅咒的体质，就是会碰到受伤的，或者被遗弃的，或者迷路的，或者别人恰好不要了的小动物，从而收养。后来这个被恰好来这里的天崎恋发现，且对方对他这方面感兴趣，所以投资让他在一个两层加地下室的小洋楼里做起了宠物咖啡店，并且大受欢迎。顺便说石墨不光能捡到动物，他甚至还收留了没处去的帕拉德。

  


帕拉德：

（真名不明）

没对外人说过真名，一直都称呼自己的网名。是天才黑客，同时依靠这个经营情报。以前生活在美国，后来回国，没找到临时住所时被石墨捡走了。住在咖啡店的地下室，有个后门直接通往，他的客户会从那里进入。没工作时会来帮忙看店，虽然大部分时间他都坐在前台打掌机。

  


假野明日那：

附近女子高中的学生，很喜欢小动物，是CR的常客。兼职平面杂志，而她为了避免被认出来，加上个人喜好，每次都穿很夸张的衣服，还会戴假发和画与平日不同的妆。永梦和飞彩的名字还是她起的。

  


  


——宠物——

  


永梦：

品种：玛雪儿貂

颜色：黒眼，纯白毛

品种介绍：宠物貂是世界上除了猫狗以外排名第三的宠物。玛雪儿宠物貂以温顺友好闻名于世，可爱活泼，没有攻击性。为人工繁殖，自幼喜欢躺在人的怀里，喜欢与人接触。

玩具和持有物：一个小吊床，不一样颜色的彩色花纹小围巾，各种被送的宠物玩具。

简介：

被明日那最近带来的永梦，原本被明日那同学刚买回来养，但那个学生却因为父母工作变更而突然要搬家，从而被明日那送到这里来。喜欢亲近人，会和小朋友玩，也喜欢被年轻人抱，还喜欢老人家抚摸。很听话的待在人怀里，还会亮出肚子求摸。偶尔会冒冒失失的跌倒，比如从吊床翻下来，蹦下凳子时滑倒，上楼梯时差点蹬空等。偶尔还会被欺负，但如果急了也会生气，老被石墨营救。因为会乖乖呆怀里，所以时常会被帕拉德抱走，打电脑时让永梦趴在腿上，或者肩头围住脖子。

  
  


  


飞彩：

品种：俄罗斯蓝猫

颜色：蓝灰色，蓝绿色眼。

品种简介：贵族猫。安静且注重自身清洁，广为人知的包括他们的学习能力与自主能力，能开窗开门到熟悉如本能，也会有收拾东西的动作和行为。对自己喜爱的对象会投入极端的忠诚。对陌生人感到害羞，除非环境带动性格，一般公的性格较远，母的活泼主动些。

玩具：一整套抓屋套组，一共上中下三个窝。最上面的谁都不能进，但如果永梦来拜访，飞彩会把下面的窝借给对方。

简介：

石墨朋友从美国回来时送的。曾经这里有一个被石墨捡回来的白色布偶猫叫小姬，是飞彩来时第一个亲近的对象。可惜小姬身体不好，即使怎么照顾和去宠物医院最终还是去世，飞彩从而很讨厌没救活小姬的石墨。当时飞彩刚被带来，并且还没有彻底被开放对客人，从而被关在笼子里，因此无法靠近小姬，这也是他不喜欢石墨的原因之一。飞彩经常清理毛发，和客人互动很少。清理窝的工作是石墨来做的，虽然不亲近石墨但飞彩也不打扰石墨，而是会去其他地方呆着。很看重点心时间，那时候不能有人打扰，心情不好可能会抓东西，那时候就变成了“没有他抓不坏的东西”的境界。

  
  


  


大我：

品种：狮子兔

颜色：黑白毛，黑眼睛

品种介绍：小型兔，性格活泼。性格不同下，有的会满是好奇心，温顺亲人。有些恶狠咬人，甚至为了不让抱而使出飞腿。还有些胆小的一摸就跑。有较强地域性，适合独居。

玩具：窝，以及窝周围的空场。

简介：

被石墨发现遗弃在桥下，因为被遗弃而不信任人类。很不喜欢被抱，如果强行抱会使出很有力的飞腿，不过可以让客人抚摸他的耳朵和后背。小姬死亡那天他也在，不过并未让石墨注意到。兔子感到危机的时候，会用脚大力敲击地面传来很大响动，从而通知同伴危机，可惜他的声音并未传给屋外的石墨，从而让小姬救治失败。大我一般并不会对客人亲近，可也不会攻击，但也看不惯会被人抱来抱去的永梦。开始相处时的确攻击过永梦，不过后来就不再继续这么做了。

  
  


  


贵利矢：

品种：彭布罗克威尔士柯基犬

颜色：黄褐色，蓝眼睛。

品种介绍：既不胆怯也不凶恶，对外界感兴趣。性格友好，智慧聪明，也相当机警。适合守护小孩子，胆子很大，能高度警惕的守护家园，是最受欢迎的小型护卫犬之一。对该犬标准的描述是，“外表英勇无畏，表现聪慧，凡事充满兴趣，从不羞怯或凶狠，有着小狗的外表，却拥有大狗的灵魂。”

玩具：什么都能当玩具。球和狗咬胶，喜欢和人互动。

简介：

本来就经常在外面溜达，后来被人遗弃。开始时和流浪汉们来来往往，到处讨吃的，后来被石墨发现后收留。喜欢和客人亲近，也对人友好，不在乎其它动物的反抗，愿意结交朋友。对新来的永梦很照顾，还会把自己的玩具给永梦玩。在永梦被欺负时，站出来护着。对事物很好奇，经常到处探索，外出遛弯时石墨经常拴不住他。

  
  


  


小姬：

品种：布偶猫

颜色：蓝眼，奶油色毛

品种介绍：性格温顺乖巧，就和小狗一样热爱主人，行为举止优雅。适合室内饲养，不要放到室外。善于讨好主人，总是围着主人转，喜欢安静，但也爱玩玩具。

玩具：抓猫板，后来那个板子给了飞彩。

简介：

石墨自己的猫，是在开点前开始饲养的。但是小姬身体并不好，经常去宠物医院，后来也无法接待客人。见到飞彩后很亲近，因为是同类。会主动和主人，客人，以及其它动物接触。不过后来还是病发身亡。

  
  


  


黎斗：

品种：暴风雪玉米蛇

颜色：红眼白身

品种介绍：相比其他蛇性格温顺，无毒。暴风雪玉米蛇极为罕见，是世界上十大最美蛇类之一。对于温度，光照，气味，和震动等都很敏感。刚到家时不要急着上手和喂食，也不要时常围观，从而需要先让其静静呆上几天。

玩具：靠垫

简介：

帕拉德网购买回来的蛇，但是照料习惯基本都是石墨给出来的建议。因为并不适合大众客人，所以不拿到店里，而是留在地下室，或者在后院的草地上遛。看起来很温顺无害，从而被永梦凑近，但却被耍了。黎斗并不想吃永梦，却喜欢看永梦被吓到的样子，所以会突然缠上去，让永梦吓的乱叫，也把石墨吓坏了。后来永梦就不敢靠近黎斗，然而黎斗还是偶尔偷袭把永梦捉走，困在窝里缠着不放，害得其他几只动物都不知道怎么办，最终还是帕拉德把永梦从窝里掏出来的。

  
  


  


妮可：

品种：非洲迷你刺猬

颜色：杏色。面部带有黑色小面具，身上刺的呈现褐色两端为粉色或者白色。黑鼻子，黑眼睛。

品种介绍：刺猬胆子小，容易受到惊吓，很难亲近。一些会炸起全身的毛保护自己，也能让其性格变得凶猛一点。喜静厌闹，喜暗怕光。嗅觉灵敏。

玩具：并不怎么玩，都是自己呆着，或者跟着大我到处跑，或者去扎永梦。

简介：

朋友送给石墨的，可惜并不亲近其他人。面对永梦的友好，她总是会团成球去扎永梦，其他动物也不怎么靠近。因为大我一般都不理她，也不干扰，从而妮可一般都呆在大我附近。喜欢黑暗，夜行性，所以白天经常躲在一些角落休息，每天找她都是石墨最大的难题。

  
  


  


  


——事件——

  


永梦刚来的时候希望可以和其他动物结交朋友，不过只有贵利矢和他成为了朋友，甚至被允许趴在贵利矢背上睡觉。而飞彩和大我都不亲近他，只是飞彩也不攻击永梦。

但是就在永梦一次靠近大我时，因为进入了大我地盘，直接被大我狠狠的踢了出去。永梦滚出去很远，撞在了飞彩的屋子套组上，把上面的飞彩吓得跳了下来。

那时候石墨暂时不在家，永梦被撞的有些不清醒，就一直趴在那里。结果那天飞彩不但没有赶走永梦，反而允许永梦躲在自己最下面的窝里休息，并且看到大我靠近就会炸起毛威胁。

同时黎斗还溜了出来，看着不能动的永梦，想把永梦卷走。但被吠叫的贵利矢赶走，随后贵利矢就一直横在飞彩的窝面前，挡住了通往永梦地方的路。

直到石墨回来前，飞彩和贵利矢都守在永梦。随后被恰好进来的帕拉德看到，把永梦带去了医院。

  


  


［后记： **全部图片来自Google搜索。宠物资料查的我累死了！出处来自百度百科，维基百科，以及部分贴吧和百度问题答案** 。遗憾的是，搬来黎斗希望是猫头鹰，因为想到了日本的猫头鹰咖啡店，可惜可以饲养的猫头鹰类型未能通过关键词查找，从而无法确认，所以换成了宠物蛇］

[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[花家大我](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8A%B1%E5%AE%B6%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%91)[镜飞彩](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%95%9C%E9%A3%9E%E5%BD%A9)[檀黎斗](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%AA%80%E9%BB%8E%E6%96%97)[西马妮可](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%A5%BF%E9%A9%AC%E5%A6%AE%E5%8F%AF)[百濑小姬](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BE%E6%BF%91%E5%B0%8F%E5%A7%AC)[帕拉德](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B8%95%E6%8B%89%E5%BE%B7)[Graphite](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Graphite)[假野明日那](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%87%8E%E6%98%8E%E6%97%A5%E9%82%A3)

评论(8)

热度(149)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) [鹅肝酱、](http://kanwoganmawoyoubushizhongerbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) [颓颓颓颓废](http://bufandepingfanren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) [芜墨](http://wumo7488.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) [小狮子和他的骑士](http://cpnuhai396.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://fenseshuilian.lofter.com/) [墨楹](http://fenseshuilian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) [劃破天際降臨的流星](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    9. [](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) [劃破天際降臨的流星](http://meteor97126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) [以荣耀为名](http://yirongyaoweiming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://jingran694.lofter.com/) [鶄苒](http://jingran694.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) [百鬼夜行](http://xiaohei055.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    14. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://imfinethanks433.lofter.com/) [爱与和平](http://imfinethanks433.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://yunxingtuan.lofter.com/) [云星团](http://yunxingtuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://kamier799.lofter.com/) [勋爵巴隆----------驱纹戒斗](http://kamier799.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://hanquanboai.lofter.com/) [爆米花](http://hanquanboai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) [世界树](http://shijieshu429.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://beitiaoluoshu.lofter.com/) [天才物理学家的女人绝不认输](http://beitiaoluoshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) [一丛灌木。](http://haishuizhitianhan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://50884139.lofter.com/) [508](http://50884139.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://juntianming.lofter.com/) [君天冥](http://juntianming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://jzan1995.lofter.com/) [今朝安在](http://jzan1995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://shenshuorenjiewangyi.lofter.com/) [who?](http://shenshuorenjiewangyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/) [黑心狐狸老弈](http://heixinhulilaoyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://qushuiliushang123.lofter.com/) [九号公路](http://qushuiliushang123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://anyelingdie.lofter.com/) [暗夜灵碟](http://anyelingdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) [人类的本质–––](http://wiewieluoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) [NiEaz](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) [NiEaz](http://sumuqiulishi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://1786027549.lofter.com/) [知名不具](http://1786027549.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://cxwdmie.lofter.com/) [已经没什么东西能救我了](http://cxwdmie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://wushanyunqi.lofter.com/) [呜呜呜呜](http://wushanyunqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://767730622.lofter.com/) [Alvin](http://767730622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://ofss33.lofter.com/) [碎星光晨](http://ofss33.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) [绛吹](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://ningqingwuyin.lofter.com/) [断线](http://ningqingwuyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://779726774.lofter.com/) [離歌。](http://779726774.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://froglol.lofter.com/) [红磷在氧气中燃烧](http://froglol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://fuyou636.lofter.com/) [「旧朝」](http://fuyou636.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) [游依奏](http://timeclock.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://1746863819.lofter.com/) [傻橙星上的植物甲](http://1746863819.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://shiqiuyingbushiqiuyin.lofter.com/) [是秋影不是蚯蚓](http://shiqiuyingbushiqiuyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f05cfd0)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f3dda40)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
